


Naruto Vs Ladybug

by Thefallen1986



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Naruto vs Ladybug and Cat Noir who will win?Author’s note: using the english names both for Cat Noir and Naruto’s jutsu, Naruto is pre Chunin Exams and this is done similar too a “Death Battle”
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	Naruto Vs Ladybug

Naruto was running through the forest being chased by two weirdos one dressed like a cat and one like a ladybug? Soon Naruto had enough, using his shadow clone jutsu and split them apart the two heros split up and followed a group off clones each, Naruto came too a clearing and smirked, as his two groups led the weirdos too this location.

Ladybug and Cat Noir headed too the clearing and saw the orange suited boy “Surrender now” Ladybug looked all smug as she and Cat Noir smirked, the young boy started too laugh “Oh lady you don’t get it” the boy did a hand sign and thousands off him appeared all welding shurikens and smirked, they spoke in unison “Hope you like the taste of steel” the small army fired their Shurikens and Ladybug and Cat Noir, they swatted a few away, but unfortunately for them, the shurikens started too cut into their flesh soon they had multiple cuts all over their bodies, Cat Noir mumbled “My lady, I’m sorry” soon massive throwing Knives where thrown at them with a paper with a strange Kanji on it, with an earth shattering KABOOM! Ladybug and Cat Noir were blown up, small parts off their bodies falling down like a twisted snow off blood “Game over Ninja’s win”

END

Saw a debate online about Naruto vs the Miraculous Duo and who would win, I think I painted it quite clearly here, A Ninja that can make a small army can beat two young heroes…


End file.
